


Sleeping

by killabeez



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-01
Updated: 2001-11-01
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/pseuds/killabeez
Summary: A black and white computer composite of Kirk and Spock.





	Sleeping




End file.
